


Why nick is a simp

by Aphmauisweet



Category: Nick is a fucking simp
Genre: Multi, Nick is a siiimmpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphmauisweet/pseuds/Aphmauisweet
Summary: Simping
Relationships: Nick is a fuuurrryyy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Why nick is a simp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nick_n_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_n_Fox/gifts).



_Why Nick is a simp_

  1. _He's a fucking gay_

* * *

  2. _He has a lover you fucking simp_

* * *

  3. __Because simp__

* * *

  4. __Trans people are simps now not my rules but totally my rules__

* * *

  5. __He's not even gay he's like..idfk anymore__

* * *

  6. __His lover is probably a fucking simp too__

* * *

  7. __His friends are simps__

* * *

  8. __He wont change his name from piss baby on my friends discord and I'm concerned__

* * *

  9. __Simp__

* * *

  10. __Would suck kirishima's fat veiny cock__

* * *





End file.
